memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Supernova
Star Trek: Countdown reference What is the point of the Star Trek: Countdown reference? It's both non-cannon and an absurdly unrealistic premise. Futhermore, from what I understand it did not inspire the supernova idea in the story but was rather inspired by it, so I wouldn't consider it background info either.--Hribar 02:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :It is non-canon... hence why it's in the italicized background section. It's to help explain why the supernova was a threat to the entire galaxy (itself an absurdly unrealistic premise). Non-canon information is valid so long as it's italicized or in a background or apocrypha section. It's unclear what order they were written (and it doesn't matter), but from what I understand, this is the backstory Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman wrote to explain the supernova. --From Andoria with Love 04:11, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I understand what you're saying about the placement in the article. In my opinion, the italicized footnoting of background and apocrypha should be rarely used and only in large articles where it may be difficult to connect information in the various sections (background and apocrypha to the main article). Given that this is currently a fairly short article I think that the comic book reference should be placed in an apocrypha section for purposes of clarity.--Hribar 13:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Spock's Mission Did Spock ever verify the supernova was stopped? If not, to say so is just speculation.--Hribar 02:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :The supernova was seen being successfully consumed by the black hole, and the remnants of it were thrown into 2233, so I would say, yes, it was successful. --From Andoria with Love 04:11, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think what we saw is not good enough. We didn't actually see the wavefront of the entire blast recede towards the black hole. I would have to watch it again I suppose but it seemed to me that everything we saw was fairly localized. Also Spock never really elaborated on the success of his mission.--Hribar 13:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Type 1a supernova When do they refence white dwarf stars going supernova? ( 18:13, August 17, 2016 (UTC)) Removed I've removed the following note, as we don't list unknowns: "It was never clarified if the spatial disruptions in the Q Continuum were created deliberately or were merely side-effects of various Q weaponry, but only that the Q civil war, and Q's actions, were having galactic consequences." --Defiant (talk) 15:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Removed II In 2364 the and the watched as a red supergiant went supernova into a white dwarf. Both vessels got too close to the star and the supernova and it produced polywater aboard both vessels killing the crew of the Tsiolkovsky and infecting the crew of the Enterprise with polywater intoxication. The star went supernova and launched a Stellar core fragment at the Enterprise. Wesley Crusher reversed the polarity on the tractor beam and they broke free of the gravity field. Data managed to put the Isolinear chips back and the Enterprise escaped just as the fragment hit the Tsiolkovsky, destroying it, before drifting off into space. ( ) :This wasn't said to be supernova, nor did it really look like one from the description or visual evidence, nor does it need to be one. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:23, October 26, 2019 (UTC)